<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(would you be) my little quarantine by gayNE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000964">(would you be) my little quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayNE/pseuds/gayNE'>gayNE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Commentary Crew | Eboys RPF, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 am Makeouts, M/M, Oneshot, Quarantine, Wine, drunk losers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayNE/pseuds/gayNE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>being quarantined together makes alex realize that his feelings for george definitely aren't platonic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Andrew/Alex Elmslie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(would you be) my little quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is pretty simple but who doesn't need some spicy fluff once and a while, right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being quarantined with George is almost exactly how Alex thought it would be.<br/>
<br/>
Eating the same food over and over, playing FIFA until their fingers hurt, getting copious amounts alcohol every shopping trip.<br/>
<br/>
What he didn't expect, though, was how George had started to behave towards him.<br/>
<br/>
George had always fueled off human interaction, in a way. He's more introverted than Alex, but he absolutely hates being alone.</p>
<p>He'd start initiating cuddling during movies, when he usually was the one who just accepted when his friends leaned on him. Now though, he would lean his head on Alex's shoulder or toss his legs over his lap.</p>
<p>Alex thought maybe quarantine would make them want to be around each other less, but instead they wouldn't get enough of each other. It also forced Alex to confront that maybe those feelings weren't just platonic. <br/>
<br/>
"I'm bored," George says, leaning against the door frame to Alex's bedroom.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know what to tell you mate," Alex smiles, taking off his headphones.<br/>
<br/>
George shrugs, paying with his sweatpants strings, "Entertain me?"<br/>
<br/>
Alex sighs, "You mean wine, don't you?"<br/>
<br/>
Twenty minutes later and Alex can feel himself getting tipsy.<br/>
<br/>
It's somewhere between two and and three a.m, Alex doesn't even know anymore, and he doesn't really care. It's dark besides one light in their lounge, painting the flat in a dim amber. <br/>
<br/>
George looks fascinated by absolutely nothing, swirling around the wine in his glass and giggling to himself.<br/>
<br/>
Every so often the thought hits him that he thinks George might be the most beautiful person in the world.<br/>
<br/>
It's not just his looks - though god knows that with his smile and trend-worthy eyes that god spent extra time on him.<br/>
<br/>
He was beautiful in other ways too.<br/>
<br/>
He's supportive in way Alex didn't believe humans could be, pure kindness with no expectation of anything in return.<br/>
<br/>
He picked Alex up when he was at the lowest point in his life, teaching him about hope and optimism. Alex lost his faith that anyone could care about him and then George came along with his caring eyes and words of comfort. He changed it all.<br/>
<br/>
He helped Alex turn his entire life around without asking for so much as a thank you - which Alex provided many of anyways. He's just a <em>beautiful</em> person.<br/>
<br/>
"You know," George says, "I'd be miserable if we weren't quarantined together."<br/>
<br/>
Alex grins, "So you don't mind how messy I am?"<br/>
<br/>
George is quiet, pursing his lips and they share a laugh.<br/>
<br/>
They get drunker, talk until they've almost ran out of topics to exhaust.<br/>
<br/>
"Is kissing blokes different than kissing girls?" George asks suddenly, leg bouncing and eyes not meeting Alex's.<br/>
<br/>
"Different yes," He says, feeling a spike of adrenaline, "But just as nice."<br/>
<br/>
There was a weird tension that had been going on for months, neither acknowledged, but it almost feels like it's at a boiling point tonight. Maybe it was lockdown forcing them to face it. Or maybe it's the alcohol. <br/>
<br/>
George is silent, fiddling with his sweatpants strings again and Alex can't take it anymore.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey," Alex says, setting aside his phone and scooting close to him.<br/>
<br/>
They make eye contact and George looks a mix of afraid and excited when Alex places his hand on his jaw. They stay like that for a moment, Alex surveying his face and then George is glancing at his lips and he just can't help it.<br/>
<br/>
The kiss is slow, like they're testing the waters, boundaries shattering. George tastes like red wine and dark chocolate and before Alex can think twice he's deepening it.<br/>
<br/>
Then he realizes if he keeps just kissing him this is gonna end up something more and he's not even sure if George is enjoying this the way <em>he</em> is. He pulls away.<br/>
<br/>
George's pupils are blown wide and he's panting softly through parted lips, "Holy shit."<br/>
<br/>
Alex smiles nervously, hand lingering on his jaw, "Different?"<br/>
<br/>
"Different," George echoes, "I wanna do it again."<br/>
<br/>
That's all Alex needs to hear. He straddles him, knees hugging George's hips as he tangles his fingers in his hair, kissing him hard.<br/>
<br/>
Pent up tension and emotions get unveiled, his nerves are on fire and Alex just keeps kissing him. George's fingers wander under his shirt and dance across his skin, like he's creating a mind map of his body.<br/>
<br/>
And maybe he is, Alex wouldn't be surprised with how his hands linger over the curve where his hip and waist meet, sliding across his back and back around to brush against his collar bones.<br/>
<br/>
Alex feels like putty under his touch but oddly enough, none of it feels overly sexual. Sensual, yes, but it feels as if they're getting their feelings out into the open in the form of touches and kisses.</p>
<p>It's so much more romantic than it is lustful and it's almost a startling feeling, because it feels so nice just to feel <em>him</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Alex doesn't even know how long it lasts, but when he pulls his lips away again they tingle and he feels drunk off more than the wine, but off of George.<br/>
<br/>
"Jesus christ," George whispers, licking his lips. He's red, and Alex feels way too happy to have made George Memeulous himself blush that if it wasn't under these circumstances, he'd go straight to twitter. <br/>
<br/>
"First time kissing a bloke wasn't so bad, aye?" Alex jokes and George shakes his head fast.<br/>
<br/>
"Not even a little, christ," He says again, "You know, I don't know if it's just me but that didn't really feel like nothing."<br/>
<br/>
Alex realizes this is an interesting conversation to have while still sat in George's lap but he doesn't care, "I'd be more than offended if you tried to make it out as nothing at this point."<br/>
<br/>
George looks at him, eyes slightly hooded and his hands resting on his hips and he doesn't even have to explain what he wants because Alex just gets it.<br/>
<br/>
They kiss again, and maybe this time when Alex pulls away his lips drop to George's neck to suck a mark where people Will definitely see, and maybe George gives him a few of his own.<br/>
<br/>
Time passes slowly and quickly at the same time, and eventually they notice the sun is rising.<br/>
<br/>
"You've corrupted me with your shite sleeping habits," George smiles, brushing back some of Alex's hair and smiling to himself.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, well, maybe I want you awake for more makeout sessions."<br/>
<br/>
George laughs, "I mean, I'm not gonna pretend like I mind."<br/>
<br/>
George invites Alex to sleep in his room that night and he accepts because even with no labels as of then, it feels like the start of something new.<br/>
<br/>
They don't have sex - not yet, because they don't feel the need to in the moment. All Alex wants to do is be close to him.<br/>
<br/>
They climb into George's far-too-large bed and for how far-too-large it is, they both take up about a fourth of it.<br/>
<br/>
George's duvet is pulled up to their shoulders, faces inches apart and limbs tangled. Alex kisses him every time he looks like he wants one and after a while of just laying there, George starts to initiate them too.<br/>
<br/>
George falls asleep first, which Alex doesn't mind because he looks so peaceful, and even though he knows he might be hung over tomorrow, he could hardly care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as usual kudos/comments/love are so appreciated, thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>